Mega Mario Bros Season 1:The Wrath of Adventurer
by Fireboy0715
Summary: No,This Is Not A Crossover With Mario and Mega w That THAT'S Outta The Way,I Was Trying To Make A Youtube Channel Called The Frozenfires Where Me and My Brother (Iceman X) Animate Fiction,and The First Video Was Suppose To Be A F!#?ed Up Version of Mario,But The Animating Tool (Source Filmmaker) Took LITERALLY FOREVER To Launch Once,So Here's The Fanfiction Version...
1. Episode 1:A Hero's Return

**Well,Here It Is,A Series,Yep,The Mega Mario Bros. Series Was Going To Be A Youtube Series,But The Animating Site WON'T WORK,So Here's Episode 1 Guys...**

 _Mario,A Mercenary of The Fist Village Has Gone To A 10 Year Adventure To Fight Bowser,Beginning In 3627 and Ending In 3637,He Hasn't Defeated Him Yet,Then He Decides To Return To The Village,When He Returned,He Found Out That Peach Was Assassinated By Adventurer:A Nomad-Assassin Who Assassinates Powerful Leaders All Across Thairamis,Their Home Planet,After He Returns,Episode 1,Begins..._

"Hey,GUYS,GUYS,MARIO IS COMING BACK" Says Luigi,Another Mercenary Defending Fist Village (Their Home Village),and Leader of The Green Team,The Secondary Army (You'll See The Primary Army In Episode 5) of Mooncave In Augustus (It's Like The U.S. and Australia,It's The Only Country In The Continent,and It Has States,So Augustus Is The Continent & Country,and Mooncave Is The)"He's Back" Says Yoshi,The Third Mercenary Defending Fist Village and A Member of The Green Team,"Ah,I See Him,HEY MARIO" Says Meerkat,An Anthropomorphic Meerkat Who Works As A Gun/Blacksmith,"HEY MARIO,GET OVER HERE" Says Spiderman,A Guardian of Fist Village (No,Why Would The WHOLE Series Be A Crossover By Just ONE Character),"GUYS,I'M BACK" Says Mario,"Hey Man,Good To Be Back Eh'" Says Rabbit,An Anthropomorphic Rabbit Who Is A Night Gaurd In Fist Village,"Yeah,Man" Says Mario,"But You Don't Want To Know Where Peach (Princess Toadstool) Is" Says Moose,An Anthropomorphic Moose Who Watches Over The Fields of Fist Village (In A Watchtower) At Night,"Oh,I Wanna See" Says Mario,He Goes To Peach's Room,Finding Her Corpse,"She Died" Says Mario,"Yes,It's Not Good Man" Says Meerkat,"Well,She Keeps Getting Captured,and We Have A Secondary Ruler,ME" Says Mario,"Ah,So The Hero Ruturned" Said Frog,A Giant Anthropomorphic Frog Who Can Stand On Two Feet and Has Hands,A.K.A.:"The Green Team Juggernaut","Well We Know Who Killed Her,Heres A Photo of Adventurer,You Met Him On The Journey (They Had Overview Cameras and Drones)"Says Meerkat,"Let's Find Him Guys" Says Mario

They (Mario,Luigi & Yoshi) Go Off To Find Adventurer,and They Find Out He Doesn't Work For Anyone,Because When He Found Him They Saw Him Being Violent and Aggressive Towards The LBA (Lightbane Army,The Evil Army Hiding Out In Several Bases They Find,You'll Understand When You Read The Rest of The Series) and Other Evil Corporations,The 3 Find Him In On Top of A Truck In A Line of Military Vehicles,With 3 Trucks,One With Another Large Container Connected To It (It's Got 2 Wheels On The Back,I Say This Because Most of You Are Confused on What It Looks Like),2 Jeeps,and 1 Chopper (No,Terminator,You Can't Get To The Choppa Because It's Already Flying),The 3 Jump On The Truck He Was On,They See The The Masked Man Trying To Break In The Truck Driving Area,"Hey,You Gonna Kill A Driver When The Truck Is Moving Mon'" Says Luigi,"That's Right,I Don't Die" Says Adventurer,"Well If You Don't Die,TAKE THAT" Says Mario,He Tries To Shoot His Leg,But He Then Teleports Behind Them,But Yoshi Did A Reverse Elbow To His Head "Ah,You Sick B $+ rd" Says Adventurer,Guys Get Him Off The Truck" Says Yoshi,Then Mario Tries To Drop Kick Him,But Adventurer Teleports Above Him,Kicking Downwards (God,That's Gotta Hurt),Luigi Shoots Him In The Shoulder,Then Yoshi Kicked Him To Get Him Off Mario,"You Alright Man" Says Luigi,"I'm Fine" Says Mario,Who Then Gets Up,and Then Pushes Him To The Container Connected To The Truck They're On,Mario Then Does A "Finishing Blow" (If You Haven't Played LOZTP,or LOZSS,It's Where You Knock The Opponent Down,Jump In The Air,With Any Weapon With A Blade,Have The Blade Face Downwards,Then RIGHT Before Your Feet Hit The Ground,Stab The Opponent),To Adventurer,But He Rolls Backwards,Then Luigi and Yoshi Then Try To Do It,But Hit Their Heads (Now Kids,What Did We Learn Today,ONE AT A TIME),Adventurer Then Teleports To The Truck,Hangs On To The Ladder On The Back,Then Disconnects The Truck From The Container,Mario Then Jumps To The Truck,He Misses,But Grabs A Rope Hanging From The Back,Adventurer Then Takes Out His Matchbox,Lights.A Match,Then Throws It At Mario,Mario Just Took The Adrenaline,and Cimbed His Way Up The Rope,He Climbs The Ladder,Dodging Adventurer's Attacks,Then Spiderman Swings In (If You Didn't Read The Comics or Watch The Movies etc.,He Shoots Webs Out Of His Hands,Don't Ask...I Don't Even Know What Those Webs Attach To,Let's Just Say He Grabbed On The Chopper With The Webs) and Kicks Adventurer To One of The Jeeps,The Man Who Is Driving The Other Jeep Suddenly Keeps Driving His Jeep So The Side of His Jeep Is Bumping The Other Jeep,After Mario Jumps On The Jeep,He Sees The Other Driver Had A Syringe In Him?He Was Probably Drugged By Another Villain,But Back To The Story,He Then Crashes The Other Jeep Nose-First Off The Side They Were Driving On,The Jeep Rolls Off The Side,They Figure Out The Jeep Driver WAS A ROBOT,Spiderman Got Mario Off The Rolling Vehicle With A Web,Then They Left Adventurer To Die Down There,At The Bottom of The Side,Now Let's Get To Luigi and Yoshi's Point of View,"Dang It,I Almost Got A Shot" Says Yoshi As The Jeep Fell Down (He Was Sniping),"Hey,Maybe There's Something In This Container,They Open The Container,Finding 2 Motorcycles,"You Thinkin' What I'm Thinkin'" Says Luigi,"Oh Yeah,Let's Do It" Says Yoshi,Back To Mario's Point of View,Mario,Spiderman,and Adventurer (He Survived The Fall) Look Up Finding Luigi and Yoshi On Motorcycles,They All (Excluding Spiderman) Took Out Their Sniper Rifles and Fired At Adventurer,He Then Teleported Away,Not Behind Them,Not Above Them,But Just Vanished,"He's Gone,Everyone Back To The Village" Says Mario,"I Dunno About You,Man But I'm Keepin This Motorcycle" Says Luigi,They Hear A Beeping Noise,"What's That" Says Yoshi,Mario Finds A C4 Strapped To The Motorcycles,"BOMB" Says Mario,They All Run Away From The Motorcycles,3 Seconds Later They Blew Up,"Never mind" Says Luigi,They Return To The Village,Without Adventurer In Sight,See You Again In Episode 2

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Episode 2:Meet Yellow Yoshi

_After Mario,Luigi & Yoshi Almost Defeated Adventurer,Adventurer Hires An Engineer To Build A Robot Disguised As Yoshi (Because If You Read Episode 1,You'll Notice That He Got The Idea To Knock Him Off The Truck),He Did So and The Robot Went Fist Village,What Will Happen Next..._

"Hey Yoshi,You're Back From Sniping" Says Mario As The Robot Yoshi Walks Up To Him

"Yeah,Man I'm Back" Says The Robot Yoshi

"Alright Then,Destroy Him Now" Says Adventurer On The Robot's Earpiece

"Hey,Man,I Heard That" Says Mario,"I Think Somethings Going On Here,Like A Betrayal" Said Mario In His Head

"Pfft,It's Nothin',Voices In Your Head,I Hate Them" Says The Robot Yoshi

"I Got Medicine In My Brain,I Dunno About That (This Will Be Useful In Some Other Episodes,and Mario Doesn't Say This Message In Parentheses),and The REAL YOSHI IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS" Says Mario As He Throws A Chain Abound His Neck,Pulls Him Over To Him,Then Trips The 4-Ton Robot (C'mon Guys,This Is A Metal Robot With Hundreds of Wires In It)

"EVERYONE IN FIST VILLAGE,INTRUDER ALERT" Says The Intercoms In Fist Village (It's Like Those Things In Most Schools That The Office Makes Announcements and Stuff Like That,But Moose Is An Overseer,and In His Watchtower,There's Buttons That Play Recordings Recorded By Mario After Peach's Death),Moose Did This Because Mario Was Fighting The Robot,Making Moose Think It's An Intruder

"Ah,Mario,That's Yoshi" Says Meerkat As He Walks Out of The Blacksmith's Office

"It's An Imposter" Says Mario As He Pushes Him To Frog,Then He Throws Him Over His Shoulder

"Hey Who The-" Says The Real Yoshi,Who Is In The Docks In The Distance,Who Then Fires At The Robot's Engine With His Sniper Rifle (Because He Heard The Intercom)

"Hey,The Robot Is Down" Says Adventurer In The Partially Active Earpiece

"Is This Adventurer's Doings" Said Rabbit As He Furiously Crushed The Earpiece

"It Is,That Voice I Can Always Recognise That Voice" Says Mario As He Spots The Real Yoshi Walking Toward An Ammo Box By His House,Who Then Refills His Rifle With Ammo

"I'm Back,Now What Happened" Says Yoshi As He Puts The Rifle On A Strap Strapped To His Back

"An Intruding Robot Came In and Tried To Destroy Us,This Is Adventurer's Work" Says Mario

"Guys,I Got An Idea,How About I Repair This Broken Robot,and Put In On Our Side" Says Meerkat,"I Took An Engineering Class Before"

Frog,The Strongest of The Bunch Took The Robot To Meerkat's Office,Meerkat Worked On It For 5 Hours,and When He Finally Gets Done,He Painted Him Like Yellow Yoshi (They Didn't Have Green Paint),Then He Awakens

"Who,What,Where The Heck Am I" Says Yellow Yoshi As He Looks Around The Area

"You're In My Office,This Is Fist Village,I'm Not The Only One Here" Says Meerkat As They Walk Out The Door,"Theres Mario,Luigi,Green Yoshi,Rabbit,Frog,Spidermaan,and Moose,GUYS MEET YELLOW YOSHI"

"Whoa,Man" Says Yellow Yoshi

Mario's Phone Rings,"Mario,There's A Hostage Crisis In The Portal City Subway" Says A Police Officer Calling Mario (Fist Village Is On A Giant Hill Not Far From The City)

"We're Coming,Officer *Hangs Up Phone* Guys,Lets Get To The Subway"

"Alright Then" Says Yellow Yoshi

"No,You're Staying Here,Gaurd The Village" Says Meerkat

They Arive At The Hostage Crisis While Yellow Yoshi Stays At The Village,Then This Happens...

"Stop This NOW" Says Mario

"Then Why Don't You Take This" Says A Criminal

He Throws An Electric Limb Locker,Then No One Could Move,Not Even The Criminals,10 Minutes Later...

"Umm...Something Has To Be Going On Over There,They Should've Came Back Now,Let's Check It Out" Says Yellow Yoshi,Who Then Travels To The Subway,Finding The Criminals,Who Has Their Limbs Unlocked

"Hey,It's Another One,Get Him" Says A Criminal,Who Then Fires At Yellow Yoshi Like Every Other Criminal

"Whoa,I'm Metal Guys" Says Yellow Yoshi,Who Then Finds A Mini-Rocket Launcher Coming From His Arm,"Oh,This Is Gonna Be Gooood" Says Yellow Yoshi As He Takes Out 5 Criminals

He Then Throws 3 On The Railroad,and As You Just Guessed,The Train Runs Over Them (YOU GOT HOODINIED),He Finds A Gatling Gun In His Left Arm,and Started Firing At 10 Criminals,One Released The Anti-Limb Lock As He Died By A Gatling Gun Bullet,The Fist Village Residents Get Up and "Removed" The 14 Remaining Criminals

"Nice Job Guys,All Hostages,Be Where You Wanna Be,You're Safe For Now" Says Mario

"Good Job,Uh...Robot Clone" Says Yoshi

"But Who's Defending The Village" Says Meerkat

"Oh,Crap" Says Yellow Yoshi

Adventurer Then Takes An Orb Which Contains The Mercenaries' Powers

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Episode 3:Treasure Hunt Trap

_After The Power Orb for The Mercenaries Has Been Stolen and Absorbed By Adventurer,The Mercs Then Figure Out That A Sacred Crystal Could Restore Half of Their Power So They Could Stand A Chance Against Adventurer,What Happens Next..._

"*Sigh* I Told You Not To Leave The Village,DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S THERE ROBO-YOSHI" Says Meerkat

"HEY,I SAVED YOU FROM CRIMINALS,and What's In Fist Village" Says Yellow Yoshi

"The Rod of Mercenaries!" Said Meerkat

"No,No,No,No,No,No,No,No,NO,NO,NO" Said Luigi Repeatedly As He Runs To Fist Village

"Just Follow Him..." Said Yoshi As They Return From Fist Village

 _They Return_

"AH,D #N IT,It's G-G-GONE" Said All 3 Mercenaries

"How Does It Only Effect The Mercs" Questioned Yellow Yoshi

"You Are A Fist Village Mercenary When You Are Striked By The Rod,If It's off The Stand,They Lose Thier Strength,Mobility,and Versatility" Said Moose

"Also Why Did You All Leave" Said Yellow Yoshi

"To Outnumber The Terrorists and/or Criminals" Said Mario,"The Creator Is Good At Strategy Games,So He Gave Us Power"

"No Time For Breaking The 4th Wall,LET'S GET THAT MOFO" Said Rabbit

 _They (Mario,Luigi,Yoshi,Rabbit) Follow The Footprints of Adventurer,Finding A Giant Wall With A Dragon Head_

"Ah,Who Goes There Foe,or Friend" Said The Dragon Head

"NEITHER" Yelled Mario

"You Are Only Allowed If You Bring Me Treasure" Said The Dragon Head

"Is That Controlled By Adventurer,Because...I SEE A SPEAKER" Said Luigi

"Let's Get This D #n Treasure" Said Yoshi

 _They Cross A Mine,They Camp There,To Prepare For A Treasure Hunt_

"Ok,Me and Luigi Will Find This Treasure,You Guard The Camp"

"Got It" Said Rabbit

 _Mario and Luigi Mine The Gems,Gold and Silver,Until They Fell To A Sandy Area,With An Abandoned,and Old Pirate Ship There_

"Check It Out,Mario" Said Luigi

 _They Climb On Board,Finding A Trap Door To The Captain Area_

"Luigi,THERES GOLD,AND STUFF IN HERE" Said Mario Excitedly

"LET'S GET IT" Said Luigi As They Put The Treasure In Their Sacks

"Wait,There's Gotta Be Something Behind The Captain's Eyepatch" Said Mario As He Lifts The Eyepatch of The Captain's Skeleton,Which Reveals Nothing,He Has One Eye (See If You Can Figure Out What I'm Referencing Here)

"LET'S GET THE #3ll OUTTA HERE" Said Luigi

"Why" Said Mario

"The Skeletons Are ALIVE" Yells Luigi As The Dead Crew Turns Undead

 _The Skeletons Stand Up,With Thier Rusty Cutlasses Out,Ready To Swipe At Mario & Luigi,Who Is Trying To Escape The Mine_

"Boost Me Up,I'll Pull You Out of The Trapdoor" Said Mario As Luigi Gets In A Crawling Position and Mario Jumps Off His Back Out of The Captain's Room,Then He Grabbed Luigi's Hand and Pulled Him Out

 _With The Skeletons Swinging Their Swords,Mario & Luigi Was Dodging Them,Yoshi and Rabbit Toss A Rope In The Hole That Mario & Luigi Fell In _

"GRAB THE ROPE" Yelled Rabbit As Mario & Luigi Climbed The Rope

 _They Exit The Mine With The Treasure,They Go To The Wall,The Head Let Them Pass,Now,They Hunt Down Adventurer_

 **To Be Continued...**

Hey Guys,Sorry For The Absence In 20 Days,Heres The Reasons:School (Obviously),Developing Games,Ideas For Fiction,and Getting STEAM TO WORK,So I Made A New Account,But SFM STILL WON'T WORK


	4. Episode 4:The century hunt

_After the mercenaries found wealth to make them wealthy enough to enter the fortified city,they hunt down Adventurer to save the world from the dark forces,what will happen next..._

"You shall pass" Says The Dragon Head

"Let's get this over with" Says Mario

 _They journey into the town,asking gaurds for info_

"Well where is he" Says Yoshi

"I don't know,but I just figured out why you needed to be rich to get in,this is Wealth Town" Says Luigi

"SIR,YOU NEED TO GET DOWN THERE,PUT HIM DOWN" Says one of the police

"IF I DO,YOU BETTER KILL THE FIST VILLAGE MERCENARIES WHEN THEY ENTER,AND PUT THIER BODIES UP HERE" Says Adventurer when he's holding a civilian with a knife to his throat,at the edge of a building

 _The heroes get under a shading area_

"D mm!t,he must be really good as his 'Job'" Says Yoshi

"I have an idea" Says Mario

 _5 Minutes later,Mario disguised as a Wealth City Officer carries Yoshi to the top when he plays dead_

"Good,you got the green dude,put him there" Says Adventurer

"Hey,Adventurer" Says Yoshi

"What's your last words" Says Adventurer

"I'm still alive" Says Yoshi

 _He gets up,then Mario and Yoshi shoots him with Uzis (The first SMG you think of) then Adventurer falls off the building,then Luigi,still at the surface tries to throw a limb-locker at him,but he teleported out_

"HE GOT AWAY" Said Luigi

"That's OK,let's get back to the village" Says Mario "CITIZENS OF WEALTH CITY,YOU MAY SLEEP IN PEACE TONIGHT"

 _They walk back to Fist Village,trying to bring the news to them (But don't get there yet)_

 **To be continued...**

Don't even ask,it's school,I did have an idea to write the script on the FanFiction while the actual episode is on YouTube,and if I never had a FanFiction account,YOU WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT'S IN EPISODE 5,then after that,me and my brothers first let's play!Then my first top 10


	5. Episode 5:Meet the Shadowbane Army

_The mercenaries have the power orb from Adventurer,Meerkat appears,but it doesn't go well_

"Hey,Meerkat,what are you doing here" Says Yoshi

"I was looking for wealth city for YEARS,and I found it,and I'll take that orb home for 'ya" Says Meerkat

"Thanks man" Says Luigi

"Actually,I'm not Meerkat" Says FIREBOY! as he takes off his meerkat mask

"Berzerkerboy (Fireboy's real name) get back here,NOW" Says Iceman X (Fireboy's genetic brother) in a walkie talkie

"I'm coming,BYE GUYS" Say Fireboy as he runs out of Wealth city,

"AFTER HIM" Says Mario

 _The mercs chase Fireboy until the whole village knows,yellow yoshi flies towards them,targets missiles at Fireboy,but before he launches rockets,Iceman X is on his jetpack and wingsuit_

"Hola,you trying to kill my bro" Says Iceman X

 _Iceman X sticks an E.M.P. on him,disabling him,then Fireboy quickly gets in a cloning machine,and his clone becomes his dead ringer and in a room,the clone fights Yoshi,who takes his knife and cuts the clone's head off_

"Where's the orb" Says Yoshi

 _The real Fireboy passes the orb to Iceman X,and he goes in the Shadowbane Army base,the mercs go in,Fireboy and Iceman X is staring at them_

"Take a seat" Says a man in Dark grey armor with horns on the helmet

"And who are you" Asks Luigi

"I am Shadowbane,general of the Shadowbane army" Says the armored man

"We were trying to lure you here to tell you something important,oh,and I'm Iceman X,he's Fireboy" Says Iceman X

"'Ello govna'" Says Fireboy

"Adventurer isn't the only enemy you're facing,this is the Shadowbane Army,the name tells you this an anti-evil army,fighting the Lightbane Army,we have soldiers,but not just any,we have classes,like assaults,regular soldiers wearing red hazmats,snipers,soldiers with sniper rifles and invisibility watches,arcenists,soldiers with orange hazmats,and carry flamethrowers around,grenadiers,soldiers who has green hazmats and use grenade launchers and R.P.G.s,and we have super soldiers,who have super powers,and guns,like Iceman X,and this is Berzerkerboy,the leader,if you're confused,think of Berzerker as boss and me as CEO" Says Shadowbane

"You can call me Fireboy" Says Fireboy

"There's alot of enemies out there,like Adventurer,Necromancer,The Alchemist,both were responsible for Death of the Overworld,and also theres alot of our dopplegangers,like Lightbane,my doppelganger,Curse,Fireboy's doppelganger" Says Shadowbane

"That Douche" Says Fireboy

"Iceman Z,he's not really a doppelganger but he's pretty close"

"If you know my backstory,you know who he is" Says Iceman X

"There's more,but people reading this episode don't know most of the super soldiers" Says Shadowbane

"Here's your orb" Says Fireboy as he gives them the power orb

 **To be continued...**

I'm not just a fiction writer,you know,I make games,and soon I'll become an indie developer,and I also make levels,so listen up Team Fortress 2 players,I'm making to maps,called midnight_skyscrapers,and plr_harbor,they're not done yet,but will soon..


	6. Episode 6:The Evil One In Charge

After _the mercenaries met the Shadowbane Army (S.B.A.),they heard the government is hiring a new leader after Princess Peach's death,but one person had a different idea,he disguised as a government official and hired someone he hated more than anyone,and heres the story:_

 **This is a note from me,I don't want to run into controversy,so:THIS IS NOT AND SHOULDN'T BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY,THE GOVERNMENT WOULD NEVER HIRE A RANDOM PERSON FOR RULER (I hope they don't)**

"So I'm the new president" Says Kihm Caux,the new president

"Yeah,you're it" Says Henry Tong,the fake government official

"My first day is tomorrow,right?" Says Kihm

"Yep" Says Henry

 _He becomes ruler of the state,and makes a new law for the city,enter Mario,Luigi,and Yoshi's hotel room_

"God d mn it,the alarm went off early again" Says Mario

"Yeah,I'm gonna get coffee,I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SLEEP,the dream I had,I mean,Portal City being closed in a metal dome" Says Yoshi (Oh you will say "Why is this so familiar" when you read one of the episodes I had in mind)

"Get me iced"Says Luigi

 _Yoshi went to a coffee shop nearby,while waiting he saw a 2 people talking,he eavesdropped when he heard_

"Dude I got him good" Says Henry still dressed as a government official

"You did good,mate" Says someone who kinda sounds like Adventurer...

"Hold on,did I just have that feeling that...oh,no" Says Yoshi in his head

 _He ran back to the room,going to tell them what he thought_

"So you think he tricked him into being ruler,just to have him make a controversial law,and get killed by protesters" Says Mario

"Yeah" Says Yoshi

"And Adventurer was there" Says Luigi

"Mmmhmm" Says Yoshi

"Let's skin our eyes so our eyes are always peeled,and visit the city hall" Says Mario

 _They go to the city hall,only to find a crowd of protesters saying that the new law should've died as a bill_

"Outta the way you people" Says Luigi as the Mercs push through the mob

 _They find Kihm,as he is being dragged by what looks like members of an evil clan disguised as security,and brings him towards Henry_

"Any last words,Kihm" Says Henry

"Yes,those words are,I'M THE LEADER OF THE LIGHTBANE ARMY DELTA SQUAD" Says Kihm

 _The Lightbane Army Delta Squad jumps in,hypnotizes the protesters with hypnotize gas,and kills Henry_

"HOLY CRAP,HE WAS RIGHT,GET IN THE CAR" Says Mario as they run to their car

"That was close,think we should tell the S.B.A." Says Yoshi

"I think they already know" Says Luigi

 _The S.B.A. soldiers run in firing tranquilizers at the hypnotized protesters,and shooting bullets at the L.B.A.,they get in a fight,the L.B.A. wins,and they soon almost take over Portal City_

"Aw,s#!t,the S.B.A. actually LOST" Says Yoshi

"Yeah I can't believe it neither" says Iceman X as he gets in their car

"Well,it's gonna get worse if we don't do anything"

 **To be continued...**


	7. Episode 7:The Iron Shell

_After the L.B.A. almost took over the city,the S.B.A. fought and pushed back almost to where the L.B.A. lost control,but this happened_

"WOO,THEY'RE ALMOST DOWN" Says S.B.A. Grenadier Johnson

"Yeah,man,they gettin' rekt" Says Fireboy

"General,we've got a problem" Says the Comms Officer

"Speak" Says Shadowbane as he picks up his phone

"We've detected that the Portal City missile cover is closing" Says The Comms Officer

"NO!" Says Shadowbane as he runs to the warning button

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE CITY,NOW" Says the speakers at The City

"What's going on,we're winning" Says Fireboy

"The Missile Cover is closing up" Says Shadowbane

"No way" Says Fireboy

"We'll be trapped if we don't get out" Says Mario

"The dream was true" Says Yoshi (If you saw episode 6,you'll know what he means)

"EVERYONE IN THE CHOPPER" Says Iceman X

 _Soldiers get to choppers including Shadowbane and the super soldiers,they fly out only to see a huge iron dome covering the city_

"Hypnotized civilians,L.B.A. invasion,shut out of the city" Says Fireboy

"Berzerker,can't you melt that with your fire" Says Luigi

"We'll need all the fire soldiers and super soldiers to do that,I mean,look at the size of that" Says Fireboy

"We've landed" Says The Helicopter pilot

"In the village" Says Mario

"Yeah" Says The Pilot

"I got the new game that came out" Says Luigi

"Before "I got my a$$ is the helicopter" I got snacks" Says Mario

"Party,right" Says Shadowbane

"Party,and after that,you get tents to sleep in,we only have Me,Luigi,Yoshi,Yellow Yoshi,Moose,Frog,Spideman,and Rabbit's House and Meerkat's blacksmith office" Says Mario

"Tents,reminds me of boot camp,they had shoes,not boots" Says Fireboy

"There's the other helicopters" Says The Pilot

 _Moose comes out of his house_

"I'm not even gonna ask what was going on" Says Moose "I swear,I have to get used to coming out and seeing a giant-a$$ dome back there"

 _They set the party in Mario's house_

"Hey guys,I kinda feel bad for forgetting the city" Says Yoshi

"Yeah but we can't shut it down" Says Fireboy

"So,we're giving up" Says Yoshi

"No,we just can't get through with the hypnotize gas is there,we don't even have gasmasks" Says Fireboy

"I see" Says Yoshi

"AW,WHAT,HE HAD THE LASER GRENADE LAUNCHER,THAT'S OP" Says Mario as he throws the controller across the room

 **To be continued...**


	8. Episode 8:Meet the Diamondbacks

After _the army had to camp in Fist Village,the new mercenaries came in to play..._

"Well we're,it's set up" Says Fireboy

"It looks good,but I'll be in the forest,I'll get some sticks for a fire" Says an S.B.A. Soldier

"See 'ya later" Says Fireboy

 _He ventured in the nearby forest,when he was blinded by the glass on his hazmat,which was broken by a tree branch that fell on his hazmat,he then accidentally fell off a cliffside_

"Ah,d mn it,now how am I suppose to get back" Says The Soldier "I even have no weapons"

"Where is he" Says Iceman X

"*On transmitter* Fireboy,Iceman X,anyone,can you hear me,CAN YOU HEAR ME" Says Soldier "No,crap,I'm lost now"

"Hey you" Says A Mysterious Voice

"Now,what" Says Soldier

"Come here" Says The Mysterious Voice

"*Growling*" Says What sounds like a dog

"No where to run now" Says The Mysterious Voice

 _A man with a shotgun drops out of a tree,with his dog coming from the bushes_

"Hey,man you really don't recognize me?I served 3 years in the Shadowbane Army,see my badge?"

"That doesn't matter,what does matter is that-" Says The Man/Psycho

 _Tranquilizer darts fly in and puts the man & dog to sleep_

"Hey you" Says Another Mysterious Voice

"Yeah" Says The Soldier

"Follow me" Says The Mysterious Voice

"You sound friendly,so I'll trust you" Says the Soldier

 _He follows the man who shot the darts,and he leads him to a building with a logo that has a diamond with a pistol in it and says 'The Diamondbacks' on it_

"Welcome to our little base" Says The Man

"'ey sniper,you're back" Says another person

"This is The Diamondbacks,we are mercenaries who kill evil leaders and sometimes other bad guy,I'm a sniper,the kid with the grey hat and shirt is The Scout,the guy with the mask is The Spy,the dude with the welding mask is our demolitions expert,and the guy who has blood all over him is The Officer *Whispering* he's insane as f*ck" Says The Sniper

"I'm a Soldier in the Shadowbane Army,and did you hear what happened to Portal City" Asks The Soldier

"Yeah,I was sniping when you guys fought them,I even saw you escape,that was pretty good escape" Says The Sniper

"Thanks,man,but as I was saying,we had to move into Fist Village,and I was getting firewood,but I fell of a cliff when the glass on this hazmat shattered and got in my eyes" Says The Soldier

"We can get you home,we could even meet your friends" Says the Sniper

 _They get back to Fist village,and all the Diamondbacks came,and the S.B.A. and the Fist Village residents were surprised_

 **To be continued...**


	9. Episode 9:Something that doesn't belong

_The soldier came back to camp and the Mercenaries (Mario Bros.) m_ _et the other Mercenaries (Diamondbacks),and after they met and tried to get some sleep,the village had a blackout,and then..._

"No,not the right time" Says Mario

"Hey,it just gets dark,when we wake up,the sun is our light" Says Fireboy

"No,this is a REAL PROBLEM,ever heard what happened to the old mercenaries" Says Mario

"What?" Says Fireboy

"When it's completely dark,there was a shadowy monster with huge claws and red eyes only called "Him",and it killed the previous mercenaries in a blackout" Says Mario

"Oh,god,OK,OK,here's what we'll do,we ride to the power box,you set up some torches,got it"

"Gotcha,now Greenwood,Johnson,Dixon,Iceman X,and Scout,we'll go with Fireboy,you try not to get killed" Says Luigi

"Oh,and one thing,if you hear ringing in your ears,"He" is around" Says Iceman X

 _They were driving to the power box,and ran out of gas in the middle of the drive_

"D mn it,not the right time" Says Johnson

"Hey there's a swamp house over there,my designer lives in a swamp house" Says Iceman X

"Are you sure that's his?" Says Scout

"Yeah,that's his jeep right there" Says Iceman X

"And he has light" Says Luigi

"Oh,hey Iceman X,and crew,get in the light before it comes" Says Iceman X's Designer

"I'm starting to feel calm now" Says Greenwood

 _They get in the house_

"Hey thanks man" Says Greenwood

"No problem,and why are you so scared of this guy" Says The Designer

"It's because,when I used to be a sniper,my partner got stabbed in the back by this guy,that's why I'm an arcenist,because I don't wanna get my spine ripped out" Says Greenwood

"That's the flaws of sniping,you just...you know,camp,easy to backstab" Says Fireboy

"Alright,then,that's a scary story,aaaand I forgot my new design,hold on a sec" Says The Designer

 _He walks to his room_

"If you didn't know,he's the guy who designs the stuff I make,like,this guy designed those teleporter grenades" Says Iceman X "And his name is Johnny"

"Yeah,but will he help us defeat "Him"" Says Dixon

"DUDE,YES,this guy always has to use lanterns at night,like he always has a blackout" Says Iceman X

"Alright,here's the design" Says Johnny

"A gun covered with sword blades" Says Iceman X

"So a sword with a gun inside" Says Johnson

"Pretty good idea,it's like 'HA,YOU CAN'T HIT ME FROM THAT RANGE' the blades open up and it shoots him" Says Luigi

"Yeah,surprise!" Says Fireboy

"They won't see it,hey,hold up,someone's calling me" Says Johnny

"Oh,hey,man,I'm gonna need your help,can you please get over here" Says The other caller

"OK,*Hangs Up* Alright guys stay here,I'm gonna go help someone out" Says Johnny

"Why can't you take us to the electric box with your jeep" Says Iceman X

"It's got no gas,oh,and don't look in the closet" Says Johnny

 _He leaves and walks away_

"Ok,what's with this don't look in stuff,'Don't look in the closet','Don't look in the trunk','Don't look in room 6277',he's gotta be hiding something" Says Iceman X

 _They open the closet_

"NO WAY" Says Dixon

 _They see the REAL Johnny tied up and his mouth covered up_

"Dude,get out of there" Says Luigi as they free him

"Oh,*Breathes in heavily*,thanks,man" Says The real Johnny

"Man-bro,what the h3ll happened" Says Iceman X

"There was this big creature that tied me up and locked me in here" Says Johnny

"D mn,that Johnny was a fake,does that mean this design is fake" Says Fireboy as he shows him the design

"Yep,it's even says it's suppose to be made of skystone" Says Johnny

"My weakness,that's why I got my new weapon" Says Fireboy

 _He puts on a device that shoots a rocket that doesn't explode and is shaped like a fist,classic right?Yeah,but the fist had it's middle finger up..ain't classic now_

"There are kids reading this FanFic" Says Greenwood

"Yeah,I know" Says Fireboy

 _If it were an animation,the camera would shift to Fist Village_

"Ah,ow,I heard ringing in my ears" Says Meerkat

"HE'S HERE" Says Yellow Yoshi

"...Any time now..." Says Moose

"If it's not here,he's near the mercs" Says Mario

 _Back to the_ mercenaries

"*On Intercom* Guys,it's near you" Says Yoshi

"We already figured that out" Says Iceman X

"*Whispering* Hush" Says Johnny

 _Bushes were brushing on each other,and a red shine came on the jeep,at last,they saw the creature jumped out of the bush_

"There it is" Says Fireboy

"Push the pedal" Says Iceman X

"Right on 'ya" Says Johnny

 _They drive away and when it was catching up,Scout shot a little shots at It,slowing down the creature_

"Guys,I caught him on the Spy-dercopter,it says he dies by sunlight" Says Iceman X

"That's all I need to know" Says Greenwood

 _The jeep goes on and stops,Dixon tied down a few tripwires,when they started moving,the creature got caught by the wires,when the sun almost came up,Fireboy fired the fist at a pile of boulders,and it fell on the creature,buying them time,and when it broke free,the sun cracked over the mountains,when the beast caught up,Greenwood jumped off the jeep and wrapped his arms around it's neck,it fell down,with Greenwood still holding it,while "He" watches the sunlight_

"This is for my partner,you b $+ rd" Says Greenwood

 _It burns up in flames and it's not gonna be back_

"Nice one,man" Says Fireboy "You are now a Lieutenant"

"Good,and I granted his wish

 _A flashback comes where he remembers his partner dying,and he cries_

"Greenie,please avenge me" Says Zephenia

"I don't wanna remember this ba $+ rd again" Says Greenwood

 **To be continued...**

By the way,some of this was written with voice recorder


	10. Episode 10:Ball pit with grenades

_After taking care of "Him" (A.K.A. "That little B $+ rd" by Greenwood) the Mercenaries turns on the lights,they get some rest,that is until Yoshi gets up at midnight,realizing what was was in the city,now he goes to his secret shed and gets gas masks,and heads out,and climbs on top of the gigantic dome_

"Ok,here it goes,for the team" Says Yoshi

 _He plants a stickybomb on top,and slides down a rope on his way down_

"Ah,man,so much hypnotize gas,it's like bieng in a ball pit with grenades" Says Yoshi

 _Hypnotized civilians come towards him like zombies,and he shoots them with tranquilizers,and he spots a swarm,with weapons,coming towards him,he then hides in a blood bank_

"Oh,man,this is gonna be a pain in the...body parts" Says Yoshi

"Hello *Cough,cough*,Is anyone there?" Says A Mysterious Voice

"A soldier,hey,how are still surviving" Says Yoshi

"I used alot of gasmask filters,*Cough*,this is my last one" Says The Soldier

"Take 3 of mine" Says Yoshi As he gives the soldier 3 filters

"Thank you,and where are the others" Says The Soldier

"Left behind" Says Yoshi

"Oh,and I forgot to mention,I'm Sgt. Toral,and the city is overrun by hypnotized civilians,and L.B.A. soldiers" Says Toral

"Oh,well get up and get packin'" Says Yoshi

 _They walk around the city and cross a warehouse,they find VHS' of S.B.A. battle footage,they put it into a VHS' player in the security room,they find 'Critical' footage on the tapes,like how Iceman X has a robotic arm (Mine Explosion),what happened to Greenwood's sniping partner (Read Ep. 9 to understand),and even Fireboy's most brutal kills_

"Dear god" Says Toral

 _To Fist Village_

"Ah,c'mon now,my alarm went off early again,oh,and why is the lights off in Yoshi's house,oh,no" Says Fireboy

 _Back to Portal city_

"Oh,man,all that moaning out there is killing me,are they actual zombies?" Says Toral

"No" Says Yoshi

 _The door bursts open,with an L.B.A. Soldier aiming his rifle at the 2_

 _"_ Got you now" Says The Soldier

 _The 2 saw hands on his head then saw his neck break_

"OK,WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOSHI" Says Fireboy

"I just had to" Says Yoshi

"*Sigh* Ok,at least you could've saved the city,oh and Toral,how are you not hypnotized" Says Fireboy

"A S#!tload of gas mask filters" Says Toral

"Oh,*On Intercom* They're here with me" Says Fireboy "Guys,get to the city missile protection and open the dome"

 _They head to the missile protection area and shut it down_

"Good,we finally see light" Says Toral

 _The gas is out,and people come to their senses,but the S.B.A. soldiers were ordered to attack the L.B.A. soldiers,the civilians had to take a train away from the war_

 **To be continued...**


	11. Episode 11:Punishment Due

_With the city turned into a war zone,the civilains had to evacuate,and they did,with Fireboy,Iceman X,and anothor super soldier,Voltagegirl,on thier side,things didn't go as "Wait for the war to stop"_

"Hey,we're here,at the old S.B.A. base" Says Iceman X "I miss 'er alright"

"To be honest,I've never been here,well,I'm 12,and you were the first human on Thairamis" Says Fireboy

"Then how is he alive" Says Jones

"Immortality" Says Iceman X

 _They take the civilians in the base_

"Ahh,here she is" Says Iceman X

"OK,now that you're here,try to explore,and we sleep in the barracks,also,we will take a pint of your blood if we catch you doing murder,wounding,arson,robbing,vandalism,attacking,threatening a soldier,rape,or running off to tell the L.B.A.,actually we'll take a gallon of blood,and pour it in the sand" Says Fireboy

" Don't forget to tell them we give it back,I guess" Says Voltagegirl

"Nope,blood grows back" Says Fireboy (And yes,blood cells multiply in real life)

"Ok so shoo,go" Says Iceman X

 _Night falls_

"Ahh,I miss night patrolling,I always find cool stuff" Says Fireboy

"*Bark,bark*" Says a mysterious barking sound

"Hey that sounds like..." Says Fireboy

 _He finds his dog,Rex,and Iceman X's dog Ice Pup stuck under a fence_

"Oh,god" Says Fireboy

"*On Transmitter* Iceman X,come to the radar room and look out the window" Says Fireboy

"Oh man," Says Iceman X as Fireboy helps the dogs out

"Hey,these dogs disappeared a month ago!Wher've you been" Says Iceman X

"*Woof*" Says Ice Pup

"The translator says,'You left us here on that mission'" Says Iceman X

"Well they didn't get to the helicopter" Says Fireboy

"I don't know,but,hey what's that sound" Says Iceman X

"It sounds like an opening door" Says Fireboy

 _They search around,and the dogs found a manhole covered in sand_

"Why would someone hide it huh?" Says Iceman X as he sweeps the dust sand away

"That's why" Says Fireboy

 _Rex got a crowbar,and brought it to Fireboy,and he removed the manhole,found tunnels with candles,paintings,and stuff_

"Dang,look at that,and,for some reason,it looks like a religious area" Says Iceman X

"I even hear chanting,HE COULD BE SUMMONING SOMETHING,GO!GO!" Says Fireboy

 _They rush into the room with a man standing in front of a painting of "Him" from episode 9_

"Get on the ground and get 'yo a$$,I mean hands in the cuffs, Says Fireboy

"You're too late,it's coming" Says The Summoner

 _They see a shadowy hand emerge,and the full body comes,but hangs the evil man,and pulls his legs,it separated the head from body with the spine still attached *_* (By the way,when this is probably becomes an animation series,there is probably gonna be alot of gore)_

"You can't kill me,my limbs regenerate,remember?" Says Fireboy

"Guys,it's me,this is what I look like without my armor" Says Shadowbane

"Oh,you look just like it,also,why are you here?" Says Fireboy

"Because reasons" Says Shadowbane

"Y'all ready" Says Shadowbane on the transmitter

"H3ll yeah" Says The Diamondbacks Officer

 _The lights turned on,everyone got up,the army,S.W.A.T. team,the S.B.A. Air Attack Team (Which gets missile launchers,X-RAY scanners [The Soldiers wear goggles that they wear,which they toggle through Heat vision to track cloaked enemies,night vision,and photos taken by the Spy-Der-Copter {Which is a drone that's disguised as a bird when flying,or a spider when crawling on the ground},or the scanners],Blade Planes [Planes piloted by robots with a sharp nose that crashes into enemy planes as a form of anti-aircraft],and soldier drop helicopter [Instead of the traditional rope drop,they carry soldiers and people in a shipping crate with the S.B.A. logo on it,to prevent snipers from shooting emerging soldiers],the S.B.A. Air Support Team (Which drops air support,decoys,and weapons),rebels (Which were some of the people in the base),and even members of the S.B.A.'s secondary force,Mine-Assault,who takes thier own resources for fighting instead of getting resources or money by others,and all the super soldier_

"We're prepared,like crap,man" Says Fireboy

"Yep,LET'S GO THIS WAY" Says Shadowbane

 _Some returned to the city by crate,some by train,and before they got in the city,the drones have pictures of the weapons and armor they have,and then,they attacked,the super soldiers burned/froze/electrocuted/run down/engulfed them in shadows,soldiers fired,and rebels destroyed stuff,BUT,in the end after the L.B.A. soldiers got beat by them,one man gave a speech and more directions,and got stabbed in the back by ADVENTURER,until one of the super soldiers:Pyromaniac took Adventurer's knife and tried to stab him with jt,and he accidentally teleported in the crowd,when Fireboy,Iceman X,Pyromaniac,and Voltagegirl pulled him apart,limb by limb,yes,the stuff is brutal but after his death_

 **The End**

 **BUT,IS CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2**


End file.
